


Where There's Smoke

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike tries to surprise Buffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where There's Smoke  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 346  
>  **Summary:** Spike tries to surprise Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'smoke' on my nekid_spike prompt card [here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/718057.html)

Buffy yawned and rubbed her eyes as she struggled to sit up. She was still so tired she felt like she had barely gotten any sleep at all. It was tempting to roll over and try to fall back to sleep but the smell of something burning made her jump up out of bed and rush down the stairs. 

Smoke hung heavy in the air as she glanced around the room. The kitchen was in complete disarray. Broken eggshells and batter littered the counter with something sticky covering the floor at Spike’s feet. She didn’t want to even think about what it could be.

Her mouth gaped as she stared at the state of her kitchen and who had caused it. “Spike?” 

“Ah, bloody hell.” Spike groused under his breath as he tried to flip a pancake. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“I am surprised. Believe me.” She opened the windows before she walked over and gingerly picked up an empty shell and threw it in the trash. “I don’t understand why the smoke alarm didn’t go off.”

Spike shrugged and quickly turned away to slide a burned but somehow slightly runny looking pancake onto a plate. 

“Spike?”

He growled deep before he confessed. “I took out the batteries.” 

_Surely she hadn’t heard him right._ “You took out the...?”

“Well, every time I poured batter in the pan the bloody thing started to beep and I didn’t want to wake you so...” He nodded towards a group of batteries sitting on the island counter. “I took them out.”

Buffy couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across her face. What she wouldn’t give to have been a fly on the wall. She’d be willing to bet it was something to see. A giggle escaped her at the thought.

As she stared at Spike something passed between them and all thoughts of laughter left. She wanted him now.

“Spike.” Her voice was breathless with need.

Without a word he switched off the stove, grabbed her hand and led her back up the stairs.


End file.
